Enjoy!
Enjoy! is a single released by Amikyuu Danji. It is the ending theme to season one of New Prince of Tennis and its specials. *Credits to http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.com.au Tracklist #ENJOY #ENJOY (Oirignal Karaoke) Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Romaji= oh Yeah oh Yeah Don’t Stop Love oh Yeah oh Yeah Don’t Stop Love Karada no naka no jounetsu ga abaredashita E N J O Y MYSELF Subete no namida wo chikara ni CHANGE IT! oh Yeah oh Yeah Don’t Stop Love Itsuka Wonderwall koetara kitto Kono te no naka tsukamitoru no sa Yeah ENJOY! YES! gangan iku ze Saikou wo misete yaru yo Girigiri no shoubu wa tanoshinda mongachi ENJOY! HEY! tsuite koi yo Yaritai koto yareba ii no sa Mohaya kono sekai ja oretachi ga saikyou HOO! Dakara nante nougaki taretenai de E N J O Y YOURSELF Kono shunkan wo minogasu na OK Takaku tobu sono tame dake ni Shiren wa sou otozureru no sa Yes ENJOY! YES! gangan iku ze! Bukiyou de ii nja nai ssu ka Shouri no megami wa egao ni yadoru nda ENJOY! HEY! toppu wo tore! Semeterya nanka okoru sa Kono sekaijuu ni arashi wo makiokose HOO! ENJOY! YES! gangan iku ze Saikou wo misete yare yo Girigiri no shoubu wa tanoshinda mongachi ENJOY! YES! gangan iku ze! Bukiyou de ii nja nai ssu ka Shouri no megami wa egao ni yadoru nda Motto ENJOY! tsuite koi yo Yaritai koto yareba ii no sa Mohaya kono sekai ja oretachi ga saikyou ENJOY! oh Yeah oh Yeah Don’t Stop Love Oretachi ga saikyou |-| English= oh Yeah oh Yeah Don't Stop Love oh Yeah oh Yeah Don't Stop Love Passion rages from inside my body E N J O Y MYSELF All the tears turn into power CHANGE IT! oh Yeah oh Yeah Don't Stop Love Someday Wonderwall, we'll be able to cross over it And grasp it in these hands Yeah ENJOY! YES! Let's make some noise I'll show you the top When you barely win, it makes it a fun victory ENJOY! HEY! Bring it on Do what you want to do We are already the strongest in this world HOO! So you don't have to boast E N J O Y YOURSELF Don't miss this moment OK In order to jump higher You have to give it a try Yes ENJOY! YES! Let's make some noise Isn't it ok to be clumsy? The Goddess of victory will smile at you ENJOY! HEY! Go to the top! Attack or something will happen Around this world, a storm is brewing HOO! ENJOY! YES! Let's make some noise I'll show you the top When you barely win, it makes it a fun victory ENJOY! YES! Let's make some noise Isn't it ok to be clumsy? The Goddess of victory will smile at you Even more ENJOY! Bring it on Do what you want to do We are already the strongest in this world ENJOY! oh Yeah oh Yeah Don't Stop Love We are the strongest Navigation Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs